


Brat

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [25]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Consent Play, Dirty Talk, Hairbrush, M/M, Object Insertion, Post-Coital Cuddling, Punishment, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Jamie gets punished for teasing Aidan at his parents' house earlier that evening, and Aidan gives it to him good. Then post-sex cuddling and romantic talk about their future.





	Brat

"I'm serious, when you meet my family it'll be _nothing_ like that," Aidan says, leaning against the wall while Jamie unlocks the door to his flat. "Nobody just says what they're thinking or feeling. We talk around and around stuff and then cover it up so that no one ever actually confronts anyone about anything." He's still dealing with his surprise over Jamie's family's calm acceptance of their relationship, even with the uncomfortably direct questions thrown in for free. But it's obvious that the visit didn't sit quite as well with his boyfriend, who has kept up his bratty attitude since dessert.

Jamie shoots Aidan a sympathetic look as he lets them both inside. "I don't know if I can rein it in all night, I hope they don't dislike me for being straightforward. I mean, I don't think I'm in any danger of confronting anyone on anything, but it doesn't even occur to me to not be blunt sometimes." He flips the lock after them and heads for the kitchen, but not for alcohol for once.

"You'll know if you've gone too far for them," Aidan says, grinning at his boyfriend. "Because everything will go dead silent and frozen, and then Mum will blatantly change the subject. Or the babies will scream, whichever comes first."

Jamie sets the kettle on the stove and just stares for a moment before starting the fire. "I thought that was a thing only people in sitcoms do, or like, a terrible English stereotype that came from our general inclination to be polite. But I suppose if I fuck up no one will ever acknowledge it again, so that's something?" He laughs and shakes his head.

"Ahh, but they have such long memories. And trust me, people can argue endlessly with one another without ever having an actual confrontation." Aidan steps behind his boyfriend and slips his arms around his waist. "You know I'm completely crazy about you," he murmurs, chin on Jamie's shoulder.

"Well, people can't argue with _me_ without having an actual confrontation," he mumbles, leaning into his boyfriend's comforting embrace, and then he huffs. "I'm glad you're still crazy about me. It's a wonder you made it a night with my parents without coming to prefer Sam."

Aidan snorts a soft laugh. "Not a chance," he promises. "And your parents love you madly as well. Sam's just the baby. I know it pisses off my sisters all the time that when I go home, Mum starts putting extra food on my plate and fussing over me. It's not because she loves me more than them."

He looks at Aidan out of the corner of his eye, skeptical, "That's almost exactly what Sam says. I think your possible position as the favorite might leave your vision a bit clouded on the matter."

Giving up, Aidan chuckles. He kisses Jamie's neck and murmurs, "Come make out with me. I haven't kissed you properly in, like, two hours."

"That is an absolute travesty, you're right." Jamie turns in Aidan's arms and rests his own on Aidan's shoulders. "Can we stay here until my tea's done? I promise I'm just as good a kisser standing in the kitchen."

"Yeah, you are. Because you kiss me like you've got all day, not like you're trying to rush through it to get to sex," Aidan says, brushing Jamie's hair back from his face.

He leans into Aidan's hand, eyes closing softly. "I spent so long just pining to be with you, I love every moment we've got, whatever we do."

"Pining? You were pining? I love that." Aidan grins and slowly licks across the seam of Jamie's mouth. "Don't think you're getting away with all that teasing from earlier. My gran would say you had the devil in you."

He trails his hands down Aidan's chest and hooks them into his waistband, tugging their hips together. "Mmm, I think it's more likely the problem was that it'd been too long since the devil was in me." Okay, that was bad, but he stands by it.

Aidan laughs. "And you think it's just going to be that easy, do you? That you can charm me with your big blue eyes and your sexy mouth and I'll just give you my cock? No. You have to earn it." Yeah, right.

Jamie is suddenly finding himself quite grateful for his training as an actor. Being able to keep a straight face even when something is absolutely ridiculous is a useful skill, so rather than laugh and challenge his boyfriend, he just furrows his brow, half-pouting. "But I want it, and I know I gave damn good head earlier."

"Eh, it was okay." Yeah, Aidan tells lies for a living, too. "Pretty good. But that guy wasn't really particular, and I'm the one you have to impress now. So take your clothes off."

He's easier to play than a kazoo, apparently, because that sends a need to please and to prove himself spiking through him. With a small whimper, he begins to work open the buttons of his shirt, then flips the fire off beneath the kettle and begins to really strip down.

"That's a good start," Aidan says once his boyfriend is completely nude. "Go bend over the back of the couch."

"Aidan," he protests quietly. "I'm... you can't just make me put myself on display like that. I'm not a toy." As if that's not one of his biggest turn ons…

"I say you are. And I've had enough cheek from you. So if you want to sleep on the bed tonight, you'll do as you're told." Aidan's stare is hard.

With a quiet, resigned anger, Jamie does as he's told, moving over to the couch and bending over it, legs spread a bit. He averts Aidan's gaze, feigning embarrassment.

Turning away, Aidan grins as he fetches his hairbrush from the bedroom; he's not certain Jamie owns one. He pockets some lube as well, figuring odds are golden he'll need it soon. Lightly he draws the bristles down Jamie's spine, and murmurs against his hair, "Pretend all you want. We both know you love this."

Jamie shivers and gasps softly as the brush ghosts over his skin, and already he's thinking he's going to get fucked with it. "I don't," he insists, "but I'll do it for you. I want to _earn_ you, Aidan."

Smiling, Aidan steps back. The first few strikes are little more than easy slaps, more sound than fury. He knows his lover can take a lot, more than he's yet dared to give him. But he still wants to warm him up.

He whines and protests again, "Aidan! God, isn't this humiliating enough?"

"Well, let's see. How mortified do you suppose I was when I couldn't stand up to greet your father? Or when you rubbed my prick during the soup course?" Aidan gives him a harder smack.

"But that was fun!" Ha. As if this isn't. "I was just showing you how much I want you. You can't punish me for that," he insists with a small huff.

"The fuck I can't." Aidan spanks his upper thigh, and drags the bristles over the spot. "You don't care about your own dignity? Fine. But you need to fucking care about mine." Stepping back, he hauls off and smacks Jamie's ass. Again.

Only a whine is elicited from the smack to his thigh, but the one to his ass makes him yelp and his hips recoil. "Aidan!" It's the only rejection he can muster.

Aidan just smiles and lays into him, raising angry red marks in creamy pale flesh.

He doesn't quiet at all, but soon his noises become less pained and more aroused, and he's growing hard pressed up against the couch.

"Spread your thighs, slut," Aidan orders, swatting Jamie with the bristles. He flips the brush and runs the handle down his boyfriend's crack. "Now beg me. Beg me to fuck this into your tight little hole."

"Wh- what?! Aidan, you can't. You can't possibly want to do that. Please, please, just give me your cock. I feel so good. Don't you want it?"

Adrenaline races through Aidan's veins, energizing and arousing him. His lover plays with him so perfectly. "You're telling me what I want?" he asks, affecting an incredulous tone. Tearing open the sachet of lube, he slicks up the brush and pushes it halfway inside. "I'll assault you with a goddamn beer bottle if that's what I want. And you'll take it like the desperate little whore you are."

"Ah-Ahh!" He bites down on his lip, trying not to give Aidan the satisfaction of his helpless noises, but he can't seem to help himself. "P-please, no. I'll take this, I can't take a bottle. Please, Aidan, please fuck me with the hair brush, I need to be stuffed, I'm desperate for it."

"That's better." Aidan shifts the length of the handle inside, thrusting it again and again. His cock is hard once more, leaking drops of precome in his jeans. Reaching beneath his boyfriend, he tugs sharply at one of his nipple rings.

Jamie would never admit it during the scene, but it actually feels really good, better than he thought it would. All he can do is stifle his groans of pleasure, instead gasping softly. He gives a pained moan when Aidan tugs on his jewelry, and instinctively tries to pull back, which only makes it worse. "Aidan, Christ, that's not what they're for!" And apparently he's still got a bit of brat left in him.

Aidan sinks his teeth into his bottom lip -- he has to, in order to hold the snickers back. "Do you want to come or not?" he growls, and yanks the other.

" **Ah!** Fuck! I want to, I really, really want to, but God, it's too much!" He whines, but his hips betray him, pushing back against the brush with every thrust in. 

"Put your hand on your cock. You come this way or not at all," Aidan says, thrusting more roughly.

He complies readily, eager for the contact. He wraps his hand around himself, just below the head, and groans with pleasure. "Th-thank you." It seems only right to thank your dom when he gives you a gift as lovely as this.

"Keep going," Aidan tells him, Jamie's gratitude falling like a caress on his ears. He begins toying with his nipple rings once more.

Jamie is fully giving into his role now, the will to remain a brat entirely lost. He rocks his hips, fucking his hand while making sure the brush hits just right. "Thank you, thank you, fuck, thank you for stuffing me, giving me what I need. You always know what's best. You're so good to me. I'm gonna come like this, but only because you're so giving, so merciful."

"Yes, boy," Aidan hisses, impatient with his own growing need. "Mine. For me. Do it."

It takes a few minutes more, more taunting from Aidan and more roughly fucking his own hand, but when he finally comes it's with Aidan's name on his lips, loud and echoing through the room. He does his best to catch what he can with his palm, but the couch is definitely going to need cleaned.

"Good boy." Aidan pulls out the brush and smacks Jamie's ass with it again - "For making me wait" - then tosses it aside and quickly unzips his jeans. Jamie's skin is seductively hot and soft as he rubs his erection against him.

"Yes, yes, yes," he's still desperate despite having just gotten off. "Fuck me, please! Christ, Aidan, I can't be satisfied until you've used me the way I'm meant to be."

"Who says-- who says I want your dirty fucked-out hole?" Aidan manages to gasp. Clearly not looking for an answer. He digs his fingernails into Jamie's hips and grinds against his boyfriend, swiftly bringing himself to fever pitch. Doesn't even hesitate before he lets go, hot come on hot flesh, ecstasy shuddering through his body.

Jamie groans lewdly as the slickness hits his skin and drips over his hole, and that certainly qualifies as being used. "Fucking hell, you're incredible," it's all he can muster right now.

"Same goes," Aidan whispers, folding himself over his lover and bracing against the couch. He rubs his cheek against Jamie's hair. "Mine."

"Yours," he whispers back, a quiet rush of delight pulsing through his core at Aidan's claim. "I love you and I'm pretty sure you're even more wicked than I am."

"Can't be true. I'm the sweet and innocent one." Aidan carefully straightens up, pulling Jamie with him. He flops down on the couch and stretches out his arms for his boyfriend.

Jamie raises an eyebrow. "Gimme your shirt, I'm dripping here. I don't want to have to deep clean the entire sofa. Plus, I was in the middle of making tea before you so temptingly interrupted me."

Aidan peels out of his shirt and hands it over. "Shut up about the fucking tea and come cuddle with me. I'm far too masculine to ask you again."

"Too masculine? What does that even mean?" But he complies anyway, settling half in Aidan's lap after he's cleaned himself up a bit.

Putting his arms around Jamie, Aidan settles in with a contented sigh. He's grown used to this, the weight of his lover on him. It soothes him. "It means I have misplaced pride and that won't let me say the word 'snuggle' out loud."

"Ah, I see. That is a difficult word for men as manly as you," Jamie teases. "So, now that that's all out of the way, what do you think of my family? Think they're people you could get along with well enough on alternating holidays?"

"Yeah, I think so," Aidan answers after a moment of thought. "I like them. And I don't mind your dad putting me on the spot like that, really. The interesting thing will be if we ever try to get our two families together. _That_ would be uncomfortable conversation."

"Well, they might have to someday," he mumbles as he looks at the floor in front of the couch.

"Yeah. It'll come." Aidan's not truly concerned; not yet, anyway. "Do you still feel like you even want to meet mine? I can't overestimate the noise and BS. I love them like mad, but it gets awfully chaotic."

"... We're... we're moving in together, aren't we?" He glances back to Aidan. "I mean, if you don't want me to meet them I completely understand, but _I_ want to." He looks away again, swallows hard. "I... I think... I _hope_ that we're on a track where I'll have to meet them - have to spend a day with them a few times a year, including what's hyped up to be the best one of my life." And God, he looks anxious as fuck now, like he's already sure he's said something he shouldn't have.

"Yeah, we're moving in together. But you could still get out of meeting them if you wanted to," Aidan says, his brain tripping over that _best one of my life_. "I'm proud as hell to introduce you to anyone as my boyfriend, though. Parents included." He strokes Jamie's hair, mentally backing away.

Jamie nods and exhales slowly and deeply. "How are you doing with that whole... business, by the way?" A serious topic he's been wondering about, but nothing to do with commitment. "Your sexuality and whatnot, I mean."

"Whatnot." Aidan snorts a laugh. "How I learned to stop worrying and love the cock... I think I'm good. I think the more time we spend together, the more I understand what you've said about being attracted to a person, regardless of their bits," he adds. "I'm in love with you. You're a package deal."

"And telling people? You're not worried about the whole 'Oh, so you're gay' conversation?"

Aidan frowns. "Okay, that still makes me kind of uncomfortable. But I'm used to keeping my relationships private anyway. Emma and I were never officially together, not for the press. Just to our friends." He shifts so he can see his lover's face. "I'm not ashamed of us. I'm happy to introduce you to my friends." He rolls his eyes. "I can't vouch for their behavior, though. I don't know how some of them will react."

"I don't mind dealing with people who are stupid about it as long as you don't mind me being a Bower in response." Jamie is relaxing again, giving more of his weight to his boyfriend. "And I don't mind you quite adamantly denying it either. The gay thing, not the us thing." He yawns, and decides to venture one more question before insisting on bedtime. "How do you think your family will take it? I mean aside from outwardly impassive."

"I think... I think it'll make them nervous. My father, anyway. My mum might not be comfortable on the surface, but I know she's more worried that I'll end up alone. She thinks I have a short attention span." And maybe he did, once. Aidan thinks it's to be expected in youth. "But beyond 'the gay thing,' they'll be good with the us thing. And I've been dropping hints about you for the past month, so it shouldn't come as a complete shock."

"God, I understand the short attention span thing," he rolls his eyes. "I mean, okay, maybe it was true for some of my girlfriends, but still." Jamie leans in and kisses over Aidan's neck before whispering, "Bed time?"

"Yeah... Hmm?" Aidan pulls his mind back from its distracted wanderings. "Yes. Bed." He sits up and smiles at his boyfriend. "I can't sleep without you anymore."

"That's gonna be trouble when you go back to work." Jamie watches him for a moment, drinking in his features with total adoration before standing up and offering his hand. "Do you get long breaks from filming, doing your show?"

"Not usually." Aidan follows him down the hall to the bedroom. "You're going to have to come visit me every few weeks or I might never sleep again."

"If you ever manage to get a few months between series we should do something really big and really special. A trip to everywhere we've ever wanted to go." Jamie keeps their hands linked, not willing to be parted from him until Aidan's got to pry his jeans off.

"Everywhere... like where? I want to go to Iceland." Naked, Aidan pulls Jamie down onto the bed with him.

Jamie snuggles in, head on Aidan's chest, leg draped over his. "Iceland, that'd be fantastic. I want to visit Japan again, not on a press tour this time. Greece, Italy, Cyprus..." He sighs, immensely content to be talking about something so special with the person he loves more than anything. "I really haven't traveled much."

"Peru. Alaska." Aidan smiles and hugs him. "Wherever you want, my love."

He yawns again and closes his eyes. "I'm serious about this," he insists, voice sleepy. "I wanna go all over the world with you."

Aidan stacks his free arm beneath his head. "I know," he whispers, still smiling. "I'm serious too."


End file.
